okegomfandomcom-20200223-history
Kurotsuno
Kurotsuno (クロツノ) is a demon of the Pitch Black World, and Sullivan's daughter. She is the main character of Obsolete Dream. Appearance Kurotsuno has long, straight, grey hair. She wears a simple black vest and tie over a plain white collared shirt, a black pleated skirt, black thigh high socks, and black boots. She has black sclera and lime irises. Her demon horns are mismatched; one grey with three black stripes, while the other has many geometric shapes and is black with white circles. Personality Kurotsuno is a reserved and serious girl. The most emotion she shows are either of annoyance or rage, with the former mainly to her friends and acquaintances, whilst the latter to her father. She has been called rebellious by other characters, such as: Hanten and Maekami, and prefers to do things alone. She apparently loves OCHO chocolate, and is quite obviously upset when they were sold out, even willing to kill a white bird for Chlomaki since the witch had the last bag in stock and wanted Kurotsuno to do her a favor before handing it over. Sullivan stated in Chapter 4 of the Obsolete Dream manga that Kurotsuno used to be much nicer, most likely as Olivia. Background She was formerly a human named Olivia, whom adored her father. How she turned into a demon is unknown. Appearances ''Major'' *''Obsolete Dream'' - main character Minor * Cameo *''Mogeko Castle'' - she appears in several rooms throughout the game, searching for her lost cellphone. Relationships Obsolete Dream Cast Sullivan Sullivan is Kurotsuno's father. She has a bad relationship with him. Sullivan, instead of calling her with her current name, chooses to call her "Olivia", something that triggers a negative reaction out of Kurotsuno, and often leads to violent actions toward Sullivan. She berates him over the phone and calls him a pest even when he took a day off from work and went to see her. Why she hates to be called by her former name is currently unknown. Despite her mistreatment of him, Sullivan ceaselessly tries to patch their relationship, but to no avail. Hanten Hanten is a close friend Kurotsuno. Kurotsuno does not seem to mind her much, but more often than not she expresses sharp disapproval of Hanten and her antics. Met Met is a friend of Kurotsuno; she has a habit of calling her "Kurotsun". Met gets into Kurotsuno's nerves most of the time, and endures a number of gruesome torture due to Kurotsuno's constant annoyance of her. Kurotsuno does not seem to have any qualms in trading off Met for a hundred years as someone else's servant, but Chlomaki denies her offer. Maekami Kurotsuno is a customer at Maekami's bar. They seem to be on relatively friendly terms. Maekami occasionally inquires Kurotsuno of her relationship with her father, telling her how much he misses her and asking if she even feels sorry for him. Jork Jork is Kurotsuno's admirer. Her reaction toward his affections, or whether or not she knows about them, is unknown. Chlomaki Chlomaki appears to be one of Kurotsuno's acquaintances. Bis Bis is one of Kurotsuno's acquaintances/friends. Reina Reina is one of Kurotsuno's acquaintances/friends. Shikabone Shikabone is one of Kurotsuno's acquaintances/friends. Trivia *Her name, "Kurotsuno", is of Japanese origins, and has the meaning of "Black Horn". *She dislikes crows. Her father is capable of turning into one, but it is unknown if she can become a full crow, or only grow crow wings. *In Chapter 5 of the Obsolete Dream manga, Met stated that Kurotsuno is "kinda scary on full moons". *She likes moon-watching and OCHO chocolate. ** There has been a theory that she is related to Kcalb, as they both have a fondness for the moon and chocolate. However, this could also be nothing. *She is an avid knife-thrower, can materialize a spear out of thin air, grow a pair of feathery wings on her back, summon things from her blood, and make her nails grow sharper and longer at will. *In one mini-comic,http://funamusea.com/other/tan-001.html she says "kusotsuno" (translates to "shitty horn"), for she makes umbrellas useless for her when she uses one. The word is actually a pun of her own name.http://shockingeel.tumblr.com/post/136342593450/yo *She is one of the few demons in Deep Sea Prisoner's works that have human-like skin. Her father, Sullivan, also shares this trait. Quotes *''"What do I care....." (Bonus Room - Mogeko Castle)'' *''"Quiet. Sacrifices must be made for my chocolate." (Obsolete Dream: chapter 2)'' *''"I've got a feeling... something bad will happen today." (Obsolete Dream: chapter 4)'' *''"Ahh, though the moon is so full... Something in me is waning. Just what is it? As of now, I don't know. ...It's in the past now. Pointless to even think about. I have no need for the past. Such things are no use to me... Truly?" (to herself - Obsolete Dream)'' Gallery * Visit Kurotsuno/Gallery to see the gallery. References http://shockingeel.tumblr.com/post/98485330080/deep-sea-prisoner-character-infodump Navigation Category:Obsolete Dream Category:Mogeko Castle Category:Demon Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Protagonists Category:Pitch Black World